


Trading One Master For Another

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: The Crow; Brandon Lee [12]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, The Crow (1994)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1990s, Canonical Alternate Universe, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Ethical Vampires, F/M, One Word Prompt Meme, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Slavery, TV Tropes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22073110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: AU. Prompts about what happens after ethical vampire Eric Draven turns Jabba the Hutt human, kills him and takes over his palace on Tatooine..Her head down beneath the cloak, Amber Marie Phoenix took a deep breath as she prepared to accompany her handsome master on his dais.
Series: The Crow; Brandon Lee [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1130783
Comments: 6
Kudos: 1





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts), [ViperVille420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViperVille420/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Genius George Lucas owns the Star Wars franchise, and the geniuses at Miramax Films own the 1994 film The Crow. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after ethical vampire Eric Draven turns Jabba the Hutt human, drains him of his blood and takes over his palace..

**Trading One Master For Another**

Her head down beneath the cloak, Amber Marie Phoenix took a deep breath as she prepared to accompany her handsome master on his dais.

And speaking of whom, her handsome master that was sitting on the dais happened to be none other than the guitar player-slash-ethical vampire Eric Draven; but this dais wasn’t just any ordinary one — this dais was very special. Basically, it was the dais that once belonged to none other than the late Jabba the Hutt.

Jabba, of course, was now dead thanks to Eric placing a “Hutt into human” spell on Jabba, which also made it so that when Jabba was turned into a human, his immortal Hutt status was changed to a mortal one. With that, before the then-human Jabba knew what was going on, Eric leaped into the air and flew at him, his fangs bared. Jabba was then drained of his blood, and his dais had — by a simple turn of fate — now become Eric’s dais.

Eric then looked down at Amber and gave her an encouraging smile, which she returned as her way of thanking him.

While Jabba was seen as a “tub of lard” by his rivals (and partly because nobody liked him for his tactics of using intimidation and fear on others), Eric Draven, on the other hand, was easy on the eyes and well-liked by those who knew him well, and also had a reputation for being a courteous man when it came to women and children in life (and which he still was, even as a vampire).

Eric’s fangs — which were currently white and clean at the moment — glinted in the darkness as he looked around what was referred to as the audience chamber in the throne room of the palace that formerly belonged to Jabba (and was now Eric’s palace). As far as being an ethical vampire went, Eric’s preference was usually criminals — and human criminals at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	2. The Next Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arica dances for Eric..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Thinking is the biggest mistake a dancer can make. You have to feel.”  
> ~Michael Jackson (August 29, 2958 — Forever)

It was the next night. The smoke swirled about the palace as the mysterious woman — whose real name was Mara Jade, but preferred to be known as Arica — danced across the floor. She was dancing for none other than her master Eric Draven. 

His white fangs gleaming in his smile, Eric watched Arica let the music take over her. His brown eyes were focused on her, and never missing anything, whether it was a single beat of the song or even a dance step. Arica then mentally recalled the advice that she’d gotten from one of Jabba’s former dancing girls — a dancer was supposed to become the music itself.

She wasn’t sure where she’d heard those words before, but she had a pretty good idea of who had spoken them — and did it very well, from her perspective.

_“Thinking is the biggest mistake a dancer can make. You have to feel. You become the bass, you become the fanfare, you become the clarinet, the flute, the strings, and the drums.”_

Keeping that advice in mind as best as she could, Arica kept her eyes closed while dancing; in her mind, she imagined that all the others had disappeared off to the other parts of the palace, and that only Eric was there, perched on his dais, watching her.

_It can’t rain all the time  
The sky won’t fall forever  
And though the night seems long,  
Your tears won’t fall forever_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
